1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel and an OLED display device containing the same and, more particularly, to an OLED display panel with spacers having novel structures and an OLED display device containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are light in weight and ultra-thin in thickness, and also have advantages of high brightness, rapid response, wide viewing angles, no backlight requirement, low manufacturing cost and flexibility. Hence, OLEDs have great potential to apply on display panels of various electronic devices such as panels of cell phones, mobiles and MP3 players.
During the process for manufacturing the OLED display devices, thin film transistors and organic light emitting units are formed on a bottom substrate in advance, and then the obtained bottom substrate are assembled with a top substrate having spacers formed thereon. For the conventional OLED display devices, both the top substrate and the bottom substrate are glass substrates, which are adhered to each other with a frit sealant during the assembling process. However, during the laser heating process, a shift between the top substrate and the bottom substrate may be occurred, and the assembling difference may cause the yield rate of the OLED display devices reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide OLED display devices without assembling differences to improve the yield rate thereof.